


spank me

by darcychick



Series: drabbles by darcy-chick [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little-miss-bi asked: Hey there! Could you possibly do a Sam x Reader where he finds out that the reader has a tattoo of spank me on her butt cheek as a dare, so he puts it to good use and obeys? 
            </p></blockquote>





	spank me

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/125795968751/hey-there-could-you-possibly-do-a-sam-x-reader

“Spank me?” Sam read, smirking. You turned, pulling your skirt down, cheeks flushed. 

“It was a dare!” You insisted, 

“Uh-huh…” Sam agreed, his tone telling you he didn’t quite believe you. “So if I took you over my knee and spanked you, you wouldn’t enjoy it?” 

You swore your knees buckled as he watched you from his seat. 

“I might.” You smiled coyly in his direction, determined not to let him get the upper hand here. 

“Come here.” He beckoned, smiling as you obeyed, sauntering towards him. 

He patted his knee, letting you take a seat on his thigh, his big hands stroking along your hips. 

“Now how about you turn over?” He asks, supporting you as you bend over his lap. 

“I want you to count,” He says from above you, “I think ten should do it.”

His hands makes a resounding slap as pleasurable heat spreads across your ass, 

“One,” You moan before his hand comes down again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me : darcy-chick.tumblr.com   
> I always follow back!


End file.
